Saving Me::Shuichi Minamino::
by HeartlessOnna
Summary: This is more so a songfic then anything. Based on the Song Savin' Me by Nickleback, I wrote this for KuramaKitty a while ago, I'm hoping this will bring her out of hiding! XD Anywho: Sierra is a poor bullied girl rescued by the heartthrob SHUICHI!


_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

Her long black hair whips wildly in the wind as she looks down at the ground below her.

_**all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'**_

Standing on ledge she looks up at the stars one last time, she grips the beautiful gemmed rose necklace she had bought for Shuichi. Sierra spreads her arms and leans back,

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

The sun rises, peering in a red curtained window. A young girl rolls over and reluctantly gets out of bed. She heaves an unpleasant groan, throwing a distaste glance at the window. She stumbles her way to a small oak vanity, looking in the mirror she gives herself a mental 'Yikes' at the craziness of her hair before quickly running a brush through it, smoothing out the frizzy fuzz ball.

"Imoutosan! Rise and Shine yeah?" A male voice echoes in her room.

"I am awake Kouru niisan." she calls dressing in her school uniform.

She smiles happily as her and her older brother eat breakfast and hurry off to school. Her long black hair hides her face; her brown eyes scan the ground as she walks next to her brother.

Little birdies chirp happily and fly past the siblings with their mate. Squirrels frolic and play with their companion, climbing trees and chasing each other. Old couples walk down the street hand in hand...

It seems everyone has someone but her...

"Oi! Kouru!" a female voice calls out.

Sierra turns catching a glimpse of her brother's girlfriend planting a sweet kiss on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his. Sierra turns away quickly.

Still....she is alone...Everyone has someone but her...

Kouru quickly, but gently shoves the girl from him and gives her a stern look before glancing at his young lonely sister; his eyes fill with worry and sorrow at her sad demeanor.

Meiou High, Sierra's school, is in the horizon and getting bigger with each step the trio takes.

"Goodbye Imoutosan!" Kouru calls after her.

"Goodbye Niisan." she calls walking into the building.

Once Sierra is inside and out of sight, Kouru turns to the girl.

"I've told you hundreds of times Tsuya, you can't do that with Sierra around. She's lonely and sad, she doesn't need to see something like that, which makes her feel even more lonely." he growls in sorrow.

Sierra slowly wanders to her locker placing a practiced smile on she joins a group, a small group of two boys and one girl. Triplets...

"Good morning Sierra!" The three say in unison causing a real smile to show on Sierra's face.

"Good morning Kaki, Fuyu, and Aki."

"How are you?" Kaki asks.

"Yes you look sad." Fuyu chimes.

"Perk up silly!" Aki smiles.

"Yeah! It's learnin' time Sierra!" Kaki grins evilly and drags the plain girl to their first class...

The seating order for the group of four is:

Sierra on the side next to an empty desk.  
Kaki next to her,  
Fuyu next to him,  
And Aki next to Fuyu.

These triplet's are notorious in Meiou High. Coming from a very wealthy family, gives them amnesty. All three are pranksters, and very rarely are they caught. Usually they prank the ones that have said something or did something to make Sierra sad. Or just whoever looks like that have a stick up their butt.

The teachers know the triplet's are the culprits, but never have the evidence to prove so, not that the three do anything horrible or harmful - life threatening. They are just intelligent students that are not challenged enough by the school curriculum, therefore to challenge themselves they create elaborate pranks.

A beautiful red head enters the classroom. The only available seat is next to Miss Sierra and he takes it, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hello Sierra-san." He looks over, that sweet smile still planted on his face.

"Hel-"

"Shuichi!" A group of girls happily call entering the room. "Oh no, we can't sit together today." One with pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the school's prettiest girl, pouts. "We can ask someone to move so you could sit with us."

"That's alright. I'd like to sit by Sierra anyways." He offers a less sweet smile, then what he had given Sierra.

"You'd want to sit next to her?" she questions with an appalled look on her face.

"I bet it's a whole lot better than sitting by a bunch of dogs." Kaki smirks wickedly.

"Yeah, I doubt he can understand your barks." Fuyu joins in the fun.

"Whatever." She hisses. "He just feels sorry for her, since she isn't the prettiest one here."

Aki giggles hysterically, "Like you are?" She calms down and her countenance turns serious as she notices the sorrow plaguing Sierra's eyes. "Now, why don't you sit down you ugly hound, before I make you." She growls viciously.

The girl obeys and sits away from the group. Kaki and Fuyu turn to Sierra,

"You shouldn't frown." Kaki starts.

"Yeah, it doesn't suit you, your smiles are better." Fuyu grins.

Shuichi chimes in as well. "I agree Sierra, your smiles are much better."

Sierra blushes madly, using her hair she hides it well and squeaks out a 'Thank You' to Shuichi. Throughout class Sierra fiddles and fidgets, her brown gaze never leaving the back of the seat in front of her. Soon enough the class ends and the triplets give each other a look…this could mean trouble for someone…

"Shu-" the blonde girl is interrupted and cut off from reaching the stunning red head.

The triplets have cut her off, blocking her and the 'Shuichi Fan Club' from getting to him and Sierra.

Shuichi and Sierra leave the classroom together. Shuichi being the gentleman he is walks Miss Sierra to her locker and to her next class. Waiting for her there is Fuyu and Kaki. Shuichi and Sierra part ways and she heads into the class and sits in between the two.

"So you and Shuichi seem to be getting along well." Kaki smiles happily.

"Yes Sierra. Getting rather close aren't you?" Fuyu grins leaning on her desk.

"No, I don't deserve him." She says quietly a hint of sorrow evident.

"Yeah." Kaki grins.

"You deserve so much more." Fuyu pats her shoulder.

Sierra and the two males of the triplets spend the rest of the class passing notes back and forth. That is until the bell rings, releasing them from their boredom.

Sierra steps into the hall to be met by none other than, Shuichi Minamino.

"Oh! Hello Shuichi." She blushes.

"Hello Sierra, I thought I might walk you to your next class, if that is alright with you." He smiles.

"Yes that would be fine, but your class isn't anywhere near mine." She smiles.

Shuichi only offers a sweet and partially innocent smile as he walks Sierra to each class she has, regardless of if he has that class or not and in each class Sierra either has all the triplets or two of the trio to keep her company and to keep a weary on eye her, with Shuichi showing her this much attention could lead to awful doings from the horrid 'Fan Club' of his.

The school day ends and the trio walks Sierra outside. They stay with her as she waits for Kouru, making a light conversation and enjoying the un-awkward silences that linger in the middle.

"Waiting for someone?" Shuichi steps up to the group of four. "Would you like some more company?"

Sierra blushes like crazy as Fuyu answers for her giving a hefty nod and a wave of the hand added to "The more the merrier." The Shuichi 'Fan Club' glares wickedly at Sierra. How dare she get the full attention of Shuichi, the school's heartthrob?

Kouru joins the chatting group entering the conversation. He smiles happily at his sister's laughs and smiles as Shuichi and her carry on their own conversation. The group talks for a while before Shuichi is joined by three of his friends who seem to be in a bit of a rush. As they run off, he bids Sierra good bye. She smiles happily and waves as the foursome bound down the sidewalk.

The triplets and Sierra part ways as well.

"So?" Kouru questions.

"So what?" Sierra turns to her brother a childlike innocence oozing from her brown eyes.

"That red head. Who is he?" He questions with a hint of curiosity and the "Someone has a crush," tone that mingles with the mock-ness Kouru is sure to follow his baby sisters answer.

"Oh!" she blushes "Shuichi Minamino. Just a boy from school."

"Just a boy from school?" He pokes fun hiding his happy grin. Maybe his sister will be truly happy instead of just acting it.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me **_

My mind is like a prison...I'm stuck here in my loneliness...waiting for someone...waiting for love...

Kouru spend the rest of the afternoon spoiling his sister with his greatness. The two wonderful siblings laugh telling each other of their days.

A few hours later the door bell echoes loudly startling the two.

"I'll get it." Sierra stands and answers the door. Her eyes widen and a red hue fills her cheeks. "Shuichi-sama!?"

Kouru sneaks up behind his sister to ease drop.

Shuichi, the dashing red head from school along with the three friends he scampered off with earlier stand behind him, Shuichi holds a beautiful red rose.

"I was hoping you would accompany us to the movies?" He asks handing Sierra the rose.

Kouru smiles wickedly, taking the rose from Sierra he shoves a wad of money in her hand and shoves her out of the door, locking it behind her.

"She'd love too." he calls from the other side of the door.

"I suppose I can." She smiles sweetly, the red hue darkening.

"Wonderful." Shuichi smiles and begins to introduce is group of friends. "Sierra-san, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei."

"It is very nice to meet you all." Sierra bows respectfully.

The group of five enters the movie theatre. Being the sweet and kind hearted gentlemen he is, Shuichi pays for Sierra's ticket and the sweets she wanted as well.

"You needn't have done that Shuichi-sama. Kouru-niisan gave me money." she defends.

"I wanted to pay for you Sierra-san. And you may just call me Shuichi. No need for the honorific." he flashes her a dreamy smile.

It seems the red hue has permanently colored Sierra's sweet face, even through the entire movie, that reddish hue has stayed.

Sierra giggles quietly as the two friends of Shuichi, Yusuke and Kuwabara argue and bicker, starting a popcorn fight with each other. Popcorn flies through the theatre, some landing in Sierra's hair along with Shuichi and his quiet friend Hiei, whom seems very displeased about his hair being used as a trash receptacle for the boys' game.

"Would you baka's stop it." Hiei groans in anger.

The boys' popcorn fight has gotten the group kicked out of the theatre. All of them save for Hiei laugh as they exit the theatre. Shuichi carefully picks the popcorn from Sierra's hair, and while doing so the horrid 'Fan Club' of his bears witness- Each girl seething with fury that the plain Sierra would be the one receiving Shuichi's kindness.

The group parts ways and Shuichi walks Sierra home.

"Thank you very much...Shuichi." She blushes brightly.

"I shall see you tomorrow hopefully." Shuichi smiles and bids Sierra a goodnight.

"Goodbye Shuichi." Sierra smiles to herself and enters her home.

Quietly she makes her way to her bedroom. The rose Shuichi gave her sits in a beautiful onyx vase on her nightstand.

For once in her life, Sierra falls asleep happy, sweet dreams plague her, taking over the nightmares that usually do.

She wakes with a happy smile. Dressing in a black shirt with long flared sleeves, she pulls on her nice, flared pinstripe pants and slips on her black boots. She adds eyeliner and purple blush before happily skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning Sierra!" Kouru greets his little sister. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did." she blushes.

"That's good, because Shuichi dropped this off earlier." Kouru hands Sierra a small box with a red bow. "He said he had a few errands to do, but he wanted to drop it off before."

The blushing girl carefully opens the box. She pulls out a beautiful rose charm bracelet, the bracelet it's self is shaped like a vine with small vines protruding from the sides, an elegant rose amulet dangles off of it, shimmering in the light; she gasps at its beauty.

"Oh my." the blush on her face increases greatly.

Kouru smiles happily at his sister's joy. He digs in his pockets.

"Here." he places another wad of money in her hand and helps her put the bracelet on. "Go buy Shuichi something now." He gently pats her head giving her a sweet and thoughtful look.

"Oh Kouru! You're the greatest big brother ever!" she smiles and darts out of the door.

Sierra spends all day shopping, trying to find the most perfect gift for Shuichi, one to match her gorgeous charm bracelet.

"Hello Sierra." A snickering voice calls from behind.

Sierra cringes and turns around slowly, wishing ever so desperately that the triplet's were here. They would save the day...

"We noticed you went to the movies with Shuichi last night." She snickers. "What's all this? Gifts for Shuichi? I don't see why he bothers with you Sierra...." she grins maliciously. "The only beautiful thing about you is your soul. And that is starting to rot in that ugly body....it's a prison for your soul."

The fiery glow of the setting sun glistens in the tears forming in Sierra's eyes as the girls vicious words pierce her heart.

"I think it best if you'd leave Shuichi alone." she smirks. "Don't you think? For your sake and his? I'm sure he's exhausted from pitying you and how worthless you are." The girls leave the devastated Sierra to her deep depression. She slowly walks away, those words penetrate her heart. Searing her soul. With her eyes glazed over she slowly walks...almost zombie like...

iAm I really worthless? Does Shuichi pity me? But why?/i

Sierra passes many people; none of them care what's on her mind. One however does...and this tall orange haired boy notices the depression seeking from Sierra and rushes off to get the one and only person who could help.

She slowly steps up a set of stairs.

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

Sierra opens a door, stepping out on the roof of Meiou. What a fitting place to die...the place where all the pain and horror has been caused-Countless incidents of mental and emotional abuse, from the wickedness of people drowning their insecurities on one poor, innocent and blameless girl who has already suffered much in her young life.

The self-doubting and tormented girl stares up at the starry sky, hoping to find a small piece of comfort, of acceptance; of true significance, but none is found in the beautiful sea of dark blue with sparkling orbs shining brightly over head.

Sierra grips her head tightly as the girls' voices enter her mind, every hurtful word they have said echoes loudly in her mind like an empty cave, the voice reverberating from ear to ear, coursing the feeling straight to her heart…to her irotting/i soul.

"I'm not worth saving..." she sighs in sorrow.

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in **_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

Her long black hair whips wildly in the wind as she looks down at the ground below her.

_**all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin' **_

Standing on ledge she looks up at the stars one last time, their twinkling being the last thing she knows she will ever see; she grips the beautiful gemmed rose necklace she had bought for Shuichi. Sierra spreads her arms and leans back,

_**Hurry....I'm fallin'**_

For a moment it seems she is suspended high in the air, but that soon leaves as her stomach flips upside down as her body makes it's quick decent to the ground below. Leaving her eyes shut she awaits the thump."Sierra!?" A voice calls out in fear, bringing the falling girl snapping out of her trance installing the same fear that the owner of the voice shouted.

Sierra suddenly wishes to stop falling, that voice, that wonderful voice...

Safely and luckily she is gathered in someone's arms and held close. A hand gently tangles it's self in her hair, sighing in relief. Sierra opens her eyes red hair is all that fills her view. She is set down and two hands grab her face gently, making her brown orbs stare into their charming green ones.

"Sierra? What were you thinking?" Shuichi asks stunned by her behavior, she can see and feel the fear in his eyes and his voice.

Tears begin to pour from her sad eyes as she tells the tale of the meeting with the girls. Her hushed sobs echo in the night as she clings to her rescuer."You'd listen to them? You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful Sierra." Shuichi smiles sweetly grabbing her chin gently to look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she sobs. "Thank you for saving me." she sniffles once more.

"I'd save you any day Sierra." He kisses her pink cheek. "What's this?" he asks opening her hand.

"Oh, it's for you." She smiles and puts the beautiful necklace on her love...


End file.
